


Gold as Ice

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Victuuri Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Katsuki Yuuri is Extra, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Quad Axel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: [Prompt] 32. "You could have died."There’s a brief pocket of silence before the music resumes — only amplifying the thunderous collision behind him.Victor whips around. “Yuuri,” he calls. Yuuri lies on the ice in a crumpled heap below the boards. Victor rushes over to him. “Yuuri, are you okay? What happened?”“I was trying the quad axel again, and it didn’t go so well…” He trails off with that cute, embarrassed slant to his words, and if Victor wasn’t still on high alert from the fall, he would tell him so.





	Gold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Back at ya with more prompts! Finals have been kicking my butt, so these aren't churning out as quickly as I'd like :/ but that'll hopefully change soon!
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane) for more fun~~~

Making the transition from coach to competitor is easier than Victor imagined. He and Yuuri follow the same routine. They stretch together, go on early morning jogs together, and eat the same — mostly — regimented athletic diet together. 

While Yuuri works on his conditioning, Victor experiments with new choreography. While Yuuri runs through warm ups with Yurio, Victor practices his stepwork. While Yakov scolds Victor, Victor scolds Yuuri. It’s the perfect setup. 

Victor glides over to the bench to change the practice music on the stereo. He’s experimenting with a few different pieces, feeling out which song will best encapsulate the theme he wants to convey. There’s a brief pocket of silence before the music resumes — only amplifying the thunderous collision behind him.

Victor whips around. “Yuuri,” he calls. Yuuri lies on the ice in a crumpled heap below the boards. Victor rushes over to him. “Yuuri, are you okay? What happened?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri reassures as he pushes up into a sitting position. His arms are littered with scrapes and blotches. He rolls down the sleeves of his shirt and dusts himself off a bit. “I was trying the quad axel again, and it didn’t go so well…” He trails off with that cute, embarrassed slant to his words, and if Victor wasn’t still on high alert from the fall, he would tell him so. 

“You could have died,” Victor says, and Yuuri shakes his head, disagreeing. “I don’t understand your obsession with the quad axel.” 

“Now that we’re competing against each other, I need to pull out all of the stops if I want to beat you and win a gold medal.” 

Victor gives him a half smile and offers his hand, helping Yuuri to his feet, but not letting go. “Well I would like to get married sometime soon,” Victor teases, lifting Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and pressing his lips to the cold metal of Yuuri’s engagement ring. “I suppose I could just _let_ you win a gold. It would be safer that way.” 

Yuuri steps away, and Victor catches a glimmer of that determined, fiery spirit he loves so much. “No, we can’t get married until I earn a gold medal myself.” 

He steps closer to Victor and cups his cheek. “By the grace of God, I’m the lucky man who’ll get to call you my husband someday. You deserve someone who’s willing to fight and work hard for your love. Winning a gold medal on my own will mean that I’m finally worthy of you.” 

“ _Oh Yuuri_ ,” Victor breathes. 

Yuuri leans in and kisses Victor. It’s a soft kiss, full of promise for the incredible life they’ll spend together. It’s a patient kiss, for they don’t need to rush; they can take their time navigating this beautiful relationship. It’s a kiss full of love and adoration, and Victor’s heart swells from the feeling. 

Yuuri always surprises him. Yuuri always _amazes_ him. 

Victor’s eyes flutter open as they part. He gazes down down into Yuuri’s sparkling, mahogany irises and wonders how he got so lucky. Yuuri’s wrong. He doesn’t need to worry about being worthy of Victor; Victor needs to worry about being worthy of him. 

Victor pulls him in his arms, angling for another kiss, when a voice across the rink interrupts the little bubble they’ve sheathed themselves in. “Gross! I’m gonna barf,” Yurio yells from the boards. “Couldn’t this have waited until you got home?” 

Color pools on Yuuri’s cheeks, turning his face a light rose, but Victor just laughs. He turns his attention back to Yuuri. “As your coach, you should take the rest of the day off to rest.” 

Yuuri bites his lip. “And as my fiance?” 

“I just want to take you home.” 

They can’t get out of the rink fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
